MiRaClE
by Cute.Will.Hatake
Summary: este es un son fic, y como no soy buena para sumarys, solo dire que esta bonito y que lo lean,  sasusaku


Miracle

Dios como necesito de ti, una manera de hablarte, de verte de comunicarme con tigo, pero, ¿Por qué no lo hago?

Sencillo

Te fuiste con orochimaru, nos dejaste, ME dejaste,

Por una entupida venganza,

Que ambos sabemos que no te curara el alma

_Boy meets girl  
you were my dream, my world  
but i, was blind  
you cheated on me from behind  
so on my own  
i feel so all alone  
though i know it's true  
i'm still in love with you _

Pero no importa lo que pase, siempre voy a confiar en que en algún momento vuelvas,

Que me ocurra ese milagro, aunque se que después de que vuelvas

Hay otro reto aun más difícil,

El tener que conquistarte y hacerte dar de cuenta,

Que yo no soy como otras

Que no estoy por ti porque eres un uchiha,

Porque eres fuerte,

Porque eres guapo _aunque admito que eso también atrae,_

Pero me gustas por lo que eres en realidad

_i need a miracle,  
i wanna be your girl,  
give me a chance to see,  
that you are made for me,  
i need a miracle,  
please let me be your girl,  
one day you'll see,  
__it can happen to me  
_

Déjame tenerte y cuidarte, tratar de quitarte ese dolor del pecho,

Déjame hacerte feliz

Por favor, no me rechaces,

Déjame demostrar que puedo ser más de lo que aparento

Déjame demostrar que puedo ser fuerte

Pero para eso te necesito a mi lado

Necesito que al menos solo me dirijas tu típico "hmp",

Que me llames molestia

No me importa, pero te quiero cerca

_I need a miracle,_

_i wanna be your girl,  
give me a chance to see,  
that you are made for me,  
i need a miracle,  
please let me be your girl,  
one day you'll see,  
it can happen to me  
it can happen to me_

¿Recuerdas esas reuniones del equipo 7 en las mañanas?

Si tu no las recuerdas, pues yo si,

Y me duele en el alma pasar por ese puente,

Pues recuerdo tu rostro,

Tan sereno y serio,

Siempre tan bello y lindo

Pero claro, nadie es perfecto,

Tu defecto es esa venganza,

Te cegó por completo las ganas de vivir

Y no te diste cuenta de lo que tenias a tu alrededor

No, no me mires así porque no estoy hablando de mí,

Estoy hablando de naruto tu mejor amigo, y no digas que es mentira

En tus ojos se nota que es la verdad,

Hablo de kakashi,

Que aunque yo siempre me quede corta delante de ustedes

Siempre seguía intentándolo,

¿No te diste cuenta nunca cierto?

A ti, te enseñaron el Chidori

A naruto el Rasemgan

Y ahora medita esto

¿A mi que jutsu me enseñaron?

Pero estaba hay por ti, por estar a tu lado…

_day, and night  
i'm always by your side  
cause i know for sure  
my love is real my feelings pure  
so fate attract  
no need to ask me why  
cause i know it's true  
i'm still in love with you_

¿Te diste cuenta ahora cierto?

Me hice fuerte por Tsunade

Justo después de tu partida empecé a entrenar con ella,

Puse en peligro mi vida varias veces

Por ti

No pongas esa cara de arrogancia

Te estoy hablando enserio

Y se que tengo los riesgos de que me mates aquí mismo

Pero no podía permitir que te fueras

Sin que lo supieras,

No soy cualquiera,

Si repítemelo cuantas veces quieras

Soy una molestia,

Eso no me va a quitar los sentimientos que me matan por dentro

Nunca creí decir esto algún día

¿Tan idiota eres que no vez la verdad?

¡Te amo de verdad!

¡Tus entupidas fans te olvidaron!

¡Te ven como un traidor mas del bingo!

¡Yo no!

¡Pasado, presente y futuro!

Todo el tiempo te ame, te amo y te amare

¡Por eso pido este milagro!

¡Que en mi patética vida tú seas mi luz!

_i need a miracle,  
i wanna be your girl,  
give me a chance to see,  
that you are made for me,  
i need a miracle,  
please let me be your girl,  
one day you'll see,  
it can happen to me  
_

Solo quiero que me des una oportunidad

¿Qué te cuesta?

¡Por dios Uchiha Sasuke te estoy pidiendo que me entiendas!

¡Que me comprendas!

Para mí cuando me mandan a misiones relacionadas contigo…

¡Son más que solo misiones!

Es esperanza de verte,

¡Intentar traerte de vuelta!

De tenerte de nuevo a mi lado,

Pero ahora te pregunto,

Estamos todo el grupo 7 en frente de ti, con tu grupo "hebi"

En frente del cadáver de tu hermano,

No se me va a escapar preguntarlo,

¿Estas feliz?

Has fruncido el ceño

Interpretare eso como un no

Yo tampoco lo estoy desde que te fuiste

Me has hecho sufrir

Me has hecho pedir todas las noches

Un milagro

De poder tenerte de nuevo en Konoha

Pero eso lo vas a decidir tú

Así que aquí ya yo no pinto nada

_I need a miracle,_

_i wanna be your girl,  
give me a chance to see,  
that you are made for me,  
i need a miracle,  
please let me be your girl,  
one day you'll see,  
it can happen to me  
it can happen to me_

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

Después de Sakura decir lo que dijo, tomo paso lento a Konoha, tanto el equipo 7, como el equipo Hebi estaban en silencio

Sakura no lloraba, se dirigía sin lamentar nada a Konoha

- ¿piensan quedarse o nos vamos?, aquí ya no pintamos nada-

Kakashi, naruto y Sai solo se miraron y llegaron a la conclusión de no molestar su decisión y la siguieron a una distancia prudente de ella

-Sakura espera…-

- que quieres Uchiha-

- Puede que se pueda cumplir…-

- ¿De que estas hablando?-

- me retracto ya se cumplió…voy con ustedes a Konoha, voy por ti sakura…te amo…-

Fin

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA

Espero que les halla gustado, esa canción a mi me fascina y los pensamientos me llegaron directo del corazón

No es la gran cosa que se diga pero yo lo considero bonito

Porfis déjenme un review

Att: Miss Darkness


End file.
